Can You Not, Io-Senpai?
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Yumoto has found himself kidnapped by the VEPPer, and Io is given a pen by Wombat disguise himself as Battle Lover Scarlet to save him. (Inspired by a Sailor Moon S episode)


Can You Not, Io-Senpai?

Summary: Yumoto has found himself kidnapped by the VEPPer, and Io is given a pen by Wombat disguise himself as Battle Lover Scarlet to save him. (Inspired by a Sailor Moon S episode)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yumoto frowned as Salty Sol tied him up, "Hakone Yumoto-kun…we know who you really are! Our Bottle Monster was right to tell us who you were before you could transform!"

Yumoto raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Melty Luna nodded, "Yes, we know you really are…Battle Lover Scarlet!"

Yumoto gasped, "W-what?"

Wombat looked at the four Battle Lovers, "I've figured out where Yumoto is at. Now we need a plan…and I have a foolproof one."

"Good." Vesta smiled and Wombat pointed at Sulfur, "And it requires help from you!"

"What? Me?!" Sulfur asked and Wombat nodded. Sulfur closed his eyes quickly as a bright pink light appeared and Wombat held up a pink pen with a heart on the top of it.

"This is a love pen. To transform shout: Love Power! Transform me into… !" Wombat explained and handed it to Sulfur.

Vesta looked at the pen, "Why does this have Scarlet's symbol on it?"

"Oh, that was going to be his, but we haven't needed to use it yet." Wombat explained and Vesta nodded.

Epinard looked at Cerulean, "Come on, if we hurry, you can go take a nap then."

Cerulean nodded and the four Battle Lovers started towards Scarlet.

Sulfur eyed the pen he was holding and sighed as Wombat told him to transform.

Vesta watched as Sulfur held it up in the air and yelled, "Love Power! Transform me into Battle Lover Scarlet!"

Vesta held back a laugh as he saw Sulfur. He…kind of looked like Scarlet…his colors were right…and so was his hair...well somewhat...Yumoto's orange highlights were now Io's hair color.

But he still looked like himself. His heart brooch was still yellow, and his capris were still capris and not shorts…at least his boots were correct.

"Let's go…" Sulfur whispered, completely embarrassed from his appearance.

-  
"Yes! We can tell you are Scarlet because we watched the crap CIDE season two!"  
"Huh?" Yumoto asked and Salty Sol pointed to his lovearacelt, "Then what is that?!"

"Um...not sure!" 

He looked up as he heard, "The Sparkling Prince, Battle Lover Scarlet is here!"

The VEPPer turned to them and growled, "What…?" Salty Sol gasped and they both looked up and down the so-called Scarlet.

Yumoto's eyes widened in pure shock _"I-Io-Senpai!?"_

"Yes! I-I am the Battle Lover Scarlet!" 'Scarlet' exclaimed and Melty Luna frowned, "You…look a little strange…"

'Scarlet' paled and Vesta gasped, "U-Um he's the real Scarlet!"  
Cerulean nodded, "Yes! He really is! He's the real one!"

Epinard nodded also, "Y-yeah! Why would a crybaby like that be a Battle Lover?!"

Wombat then held up a sign that read, 'He's the real one!'

Yumoto gasped at this and glared at 'Scarlet' and then Epinard.

Salty Sol pointed at Yumoto's wrist, "Then what about that bracelet!?"

'Scarlet' shrugged, "I'm not sure, maybe he's just a cosplayer!"

Salty Sol growled, "But this is Hakone Yumoto! He is Scarlet!"

He stomped his foot, "Bottle Monster, get rid of this brat!" He grabbed Yumoto by the hair, "I know this is Scarlet, Scarlet doesn't have a yellow heart brooch!"

'Scarlet' growled, "I am too!" He looked at them, "This is a special one-time-only attack!" He pulled his love stick out, "Scarlet Love Gaia!"

Salty Sol quickly dodged it and Yumoto hit the ground. "Watch it!" he yelled.

The VEPPer growled and looked at their monster, "Bottle Monster, destroy the Battle Lovers!" The duo teleported away and the Bottle Monster looked at 'Scarlet'.

Vesta ran to Yumoto and untied him quickly, "Hurry and transform! After we defeat this monster, we need to follow the VEPPer!"

Yumoto nodded and kissed his bracelet and quickly transformed. The Bottle Monster gasped, "Wait! You were Scarlet!"

Scarlet nodded "Yes and I will heal you!"

The monster growled and ran forward to him. Scarlet jumped up, "Scarlet Love Lumiere!" The monster cried out and they quickly healed it.

Scarlet sighed and walked over to Sulfur, "Io-senpai…can you please, please take off that disguise?"

"Huh, why?"  
"You don't look anything like me…please, take it off."

Sulfur nodded and he quickly undid the love pen's transformation.

They quickly ran out to find the VEPPer and Scarlet frowned as they were no longer to be seen. Scarlet sighed, "We should leave..."

He looked down and Epinard looked at Wombat, "Wombat, don't you have a thing to give to him?"

Wombat nodded and Sulfur held out the Love Pen, "Here, Scarlet…take this, it'll disguise you."

Scarlet nodded as he took it, "Thank you…"

The VEPPer growled as they watched the Battle Lovers. 

"Looks like we were tricked, Haru…" Melty Luna growled and Salty Sol laughed, "They thought that could protect his identity…well now they basically led us to Hakone Yumoto even more."

Dadacha smiled, "Yes and we shall get him soon-dacha."

-Love is Over!-


End file.
